


The Long, Slow Tongue

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally gets Steve into his bed, and takes his time getting to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long, Slow Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an impromptu pornfest in my LJ for the prompt, "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, bottom!Steve"

Steve was straddling Danny's impossibly small bed - naked - on his hands and knees. "Danny..." he all but whines.  
  
"Don't rush me, McGarrett," Danny responds.   
  
Danny, too, was naked, taking his time learning each and every inch of Steve McGarrett's back with his lips, his tongue, while fingers search ahead, exploring areas his mouth will soon find.  
  
"C'mon-"  
  
Lifting up, Danny crosses his arms (and Steve has to laugh at the serious look and crossed arms he's on the receiving end of, seeing as Danny's cock is jutted straight out, foreskin peeled back over the weeping head). "I finally,  _finally_ , get you in my bed, Steven. Don't rush me," he says. "I'm gonna enjoy this."  
  
Danny's quick, knowing McGarrett's powerful pout is soon to make an appearance, so he defuses Steve by grabbing one of Steve's asscheeks, dangling his finger at the entrance.  
  
Steve sits up at the feeling, Danny just pushing him back down. He stays there as Danny leans down, finger replacing his tongue, lapping at Steve's hole. "Oh fuck," he says, bringing his hand to his throbbing cock.  
  
" _Mine_ ," Danny declares, batting Steve's hand away, gently biting the skin to reinforce his point before diving back into Steve's ass with his tongue.  
  
Steve writhes under the effect of Danny's tongue, encouraging him further with each moan, until he's so hard his cock starts to ache. As if reading his mind, Danny turns over and lays on his back, scooting between Steve's legs. He pauses, taking Steve's cock into his mouth while his strong fingers wander up Steve's torso, pinching and caressing Steve's muscled frame. "Danny..." he moans.  
  
Danny pushes up further, wiggling his hips between Steve's thighs. He meets Steve's look of desperation with a smile, then guides Steve down, Steve taking the full length of Danny's cock in one stroke. "Fuck," is all he can manage.  
  
Steve starts to ride Danny's cock as Danny reaches up, playing with Steve's nipples. It doesn't take long before Steve speeds up his pace a few strokes, then leans his head back and lets out a cry as his orgasm overtakes him, strands of thick come painting Danny's chest.   
  
The tightness of Steve's passage is enough to finish Danny off, and he pushes deep into Steve as he tumbles into orgasm right after his partner.  
  
The pair sit frozen for a minute until Danny slips out of Steve, then pulls him down into a kiss. Steve covers Danny's sweat-soaked body with his own, the men kissing, smiling, touching until they slip into slumber.


End file.
